totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Balonowe Dzieci (TPNWH12)
Chris: 'Ostatnio na Wyspie Hursa! Uczestnicy wchodzili na Mt.Chri-Hursa, zjeżdżali ze skoczni narciarskiej i łowili w wodzie szklane kulki, a to wszystko w strojach kompielowych! Hehe! Pomimo for dla Orłów, Peter wywalczył remis, który doprowadził do dogrywki. Julia bojąc się własnej eliminacji, dzielnie walczyła w dogrywce, jednak Orły i tak przegrały i wywaliły zdrajczynię. Nie lubię jednak przewidywalności, dlatego by nieco namieszać, zamieniłem Simona i Emily drużynami! Ja to potrafię! Ale czy zaklimatyzują się? Czy może wylecą? A może ktoś inny? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Żmij, pokój dziewczyn 'Alice: '''Ej, czujecie jakby, czegoś brakowało... '''Dahlia: '''To zrozumiałe, straciliśmy Emily, a nie przywykłyśmy do tracenia dziewcząt! '''Lillie: '''Emily była chyba pierwsza '''Dahlia: '''Była jeszcze jedna dziewczyna! '''Anastazja: '''Szto? '''Dahlia: '''No Rebecca, ta co pierwsza odpadła... '''Alice: '''O kim ty gadasz? Pierwszy był Tony! '''Lillie: '''A nie ta emówka z drugiej drużyny? '''Alice: '''Jestem pewna, że był to Tony, a żadnej Rebecci nie było! '(PZ)Dahlia: '''Laski z mojej drużyny, to kompletne idiotki... '''Dahlia: '''PIERWSZA ODPADŁA REBECCA, BLONDYNKA Z APARATEM NA ZĘBY! Powiedz im Willow! '''Willow: ''Nerwowo rozgląda się na boki Eee... '(PZ)Willow: Nowa drużyna, jest dla mnie nieco uciążliwa... '''Simon: ''Wchodzi do pokoju dziewczyn Kto się tak drze? '''Anastazja: '''Ej a kto to jest? '(PZ)Dahlia: Facepalm 'Willow: '''Simon! Czekaj! ''Schodzi z łóżka i podchodzi do niego ''Możemy pogadać? ''Mierzy dziewczyny wzrokiem ''Na osobności... '''Simon: '''Spoko! ''Wychodzą razem z Willow '(PZ)Alice: '''Dwójka, która doszła z drugiej drużyny, trochę to podejrzane... ''Za domkiem Żmij '''Simon: '''No i o czym chciałaś gadać? '''Willow: '''Macie sojusz z Fioną i Matthew'em? '''Simon: '''No, technicznie on jeszcze istnieje, a co cię to obchodzi? '''Willow: '''Chcę do niego dołączyć! '''Simon: '''Jak chcesz żeby sojusz funkcjonował w dwóch drużynach? '''Willow: ''Szeptem Będziemy sabotować Żmije! '''Simon: '''Dobra, przyjmę cię do sojuszu, jeżeli udowodnisz, że się nadajesz '(PZ)Willow: Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! 'Willow: '''Udowodnię, że jestem wartościową sojuszniczką! ''Dostaje w szyję strzałką usypiającą i zasypia 'Simon: '''Willow! ''Też zostaje uśpiony strzałem w ramie Domek Orłów, pokój dziewczyn '''Emily: ''Słucha muzyki na słuchawkach'' Fiona: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Emily: '''Rety! Co jest? Nawet w słuchawkach cie usłyszałam! '''Fiona: '''Wybacz, musiałam się wykrzyczeć... Nie przywykłam do tego, że są tu tylko normalni ludzie... Pójdę się przejść ''Wychodzi 'Emily: '''Komuś tu odbija ''Dostaje strzałką usypiającą w szyję Przed domkiem Orłów 'Fiona: '''Jeszcze tylko trochę... ''Dostaje strzałką usypiającą Pokój chłopaków 'Ben: '''To... na następnej eliminacji, jakbyśmy przegrali, może wykopiemy Emily? '(PZ)Matthew: 'Nie głupi pomysł, wchodzę w to! '''Matthew: '''Może... ''Nagle przez okno i drzwi do pokoju wpuszczony zostaje jakiś gaz 'Ben: '''To gaz usypiający! ''Zasypia '''Matthew: ''Próbuje otworzyć drzwi Ktoś je zamknął od zewnątrz! ''Zasypia Domek Żmij, pokój chłopaków Joshua: ''Budzi się i się przeciąga'' Jon: 'No nareszcie śpiąca królewna wstała! '''Joshua: '''Która jest godzina? '''Tom: '''Koło jedenastej! Pójdę coś zjeść ''Próbuje otworzyć drzwi ''Ej! Co jest!? '''Jon: '''Daj, ja to zrobię! ''Szarpie drzwi, ale bez skutku Z drzwi i okno nagle ulatuje się gaz, a wszyscy chłopacy zasypiają Pokój dziewczyn 'Lillie: '''Ej, czujecie jak coś śmierdzi? Tak jakoś z za ściany! ''Nagle do pokoju wchodzi stażysta '''Anastazja: '''Ej! Puka sie! '''Stażysta: ''Strzela do każdej z dziewcząt strzałką usypiającą, a następnie wyciąga telefon i dzwoni Jużwszyscy uśpieni panie McLean! ''Helikopter Chrisa Chris: 'Wszystko idzie jak należy! '''Szef: '''Chris, nie przesadziłeś trochę? '''Chris: '''Gdzie tam? To będzie najlepsze wyzwanie w tym sezonie! ''Jakiś czas później, nieznane miejsce '''Simon: ''Śpi'' Willow: '''Simon! Simon! Obudź się! '''Simon: ''Budzi się Uh... ''Wstaje ''Co jest gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Willow: '''W balonie! '''Simon: '''A druga drużyna? '''Willow: 'Pokazuje drugi balon w oddali ''Tam! '''Simon: '''Dobra, a co my tu mamy robić '''Willow: '''Mam tutaj list od Chrisa! Czytam! Uczestnicy, wasze dwunaste wyzwanie do dotarcie w tych balonach do Wyspy Hursa! W skrzyni macie zapasy oraz mapę, ostatnia drużyna na wyspie przegrywa. Nie martwcie się o paliwo, starczy do celu, a nawet dalej '''Simon: '''To lecimy? Budź wszystkich! '''Willow: '''Nie, nie, nie! Ty chcesz pomóc swojej ukochanej, a ja chcę być twoim sojusznikiem! '(PZ)Simon: Skąd ona wie, że podoba mi się Fiona? '(PZ)Willow: '''Od pierwszego dnia tutaj widać, że Fiona mu się podoba! '''Simon: '''To jak zamierzasz pomóc Orłom? '''Willow: '''Nie pomogę Orłom, ale przeszkodzę Żmiją ''Wyciąga nóż z kieszeni Jona '''Simon: '''Z kąd wiedziałaś gdzie szukać noża? '''Willow: '''Znam się na ludziach, a tacy jak Jon najczęściej mają noże '''Simon: '''Dobra, co zamierzasz? '''Willow: ''Podchodzi do liny łączącej balon z koszem i zaczyna ciąć, ale przestaje w połowie A teraz zwalimy na kogoś innego! ''Wsuwa nóż do kieszeni Joshuy Simon: 'Uuu... Podoba mi się! Lubie zło >:) '(PZ)Willow: 'Karmo, wiem, że zawiniłam, ale w dobrej wierze! Miej to w swojej uwadze! '''Simon: '''Ej, nie brakuje kogoś? ''Helikopter Chrisa '''Anastazja: ''Wrzuca do automatu monetę, jednak wybrana przekąska nie wylatuje O ty! Dewaj! ''Wali w automat ''No dewaj menie! ''Bierze krzesło i rzuca w szybę automatu, to odbija się od niej i uderza w Anastazję ''O TY S**O! ''Bierze automat i wyrzuca go z helikoptera Chrisa: 'Ej! To drogie było! '''Anastazja: '''Chcesz następny byt!? '''Chris: '''N-nie... ''Balon Orłów '''Emily: '''To co robimy '''Fiona: ''Otwiera skrzynię i wyciąga z niej mapę Musimy ustalić gdzie jesteśmy! '''Ben: '''Czekaj, daj mi tą mapę! ''Bierze mapę od Fiony ''Widać stąd jakiś ląd? '''Emily: '''Widzę, jakąś wysepkę z wulkanem '''Ben: 'Patrzy na mapę Hmmm... Jesteśmy nad hawajami! Matthew: '''Do gdzie mamy lecieć? '''Ben: ''Patrzy na mapę, wyspę i słońce, po czym pokazuje w jakimś kierunku Tam! '''Fiona: '''Dobra, a jak się tym steruje? '(PZ)Fiona: Mam nadzieję, że nam się uda... Balon Żmij Uczestnicy budzą się '''Jon: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Simon: '''W balonie, musimy dolecieć do Hursy, mamy jednak problem, nie wiemy, w którą stronę! '''Dahlia: '''A macie mapę? '''Willow: '''Mamy! Ale co nam po mapie, jak nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy? '''Dahlia: '''Daj mi ją! '''Willow: ''Podaje mapę Dahlii, jednak zanim ta ją bierze, wiatr zabiera mapę'' (PZ)Willow: 'Ups... '(PZ)Dahlia: ''Facepalm'' Jon: 'Grrr... do niczego się nie nadajecie! JAK WY MNIE DENERWUJECIE!!! ''Z całej siły wali w palnik balonu wyginając go, sprawiając, że balon zaczyna lecieć w bok '''Joshua: '''Coś ty zrobił!? '''Jon: ''Łapie Joshuę o kołnierz koszuli Chcesz być następny!? '''Dahlia: '''Jon! Uspokój się! Musimy rozkminić, czy lecimy w dobrą stronę! '''Tom: 'Je kanapki ze skrzyni ''Przecież Ziemia jest okrągła, nie ważne, w którą stronę lecimy! '''Dahlia: 'Facepalm x3 ''Ała, czoło mnie boli... ''Balon Orłów Ben: 'Jak się tym czymś steruje? '''Emily: '''Jest jakaś wajcha, może ją pociągnę... ''Próbuje ją ciągnąć, lecz zamiast tego, łamie ją '' '(PZ)Emily: 'Świetnie... '''Matthew: '''Czyli wajcha odpada, może palnik trzeba obrócić? '''Fiona: '''Jak chcesz go obrócić? '''Matthew: '''Jest na jakichś śrubach, chyba da się nim obracać! ''Próbuje obrócić palnik, lecz bez skutku 'Emily: '''Pomogę ci! ''Razem z Matthew'em próbuje obrócić palnik ''Ani drgnie! A może ''Kopie w palnik, lekko go obracając ''Tak! ''Balon leci na wschód, w między czasie Żmije lecą na zachód Balon Żmij 'Dahlia: '''Nie wiadomo gdzie lecimy, czy dobrze lecimy, i czy w ogóle dolecimy! '''Lillie: '''Dahlia, nie panikuj, może jest wyjście z tej sytuacji! '''Dahlia: '''Jakie wyjście! Lecimy balonem, którym praktycznie nie da się sterować nie wiadomo gdzie!? ''Helikopter Chrisa 'Szef: '''Robiłeś coś z tymi balonami? '''Chris: '''Lekko przerobiłem w taki sposób, że obracanie palnikiem to jedyna opcja sterowania, hehe ''Balon Żmij 'Joshua: '''Może zamiast marudzić, spróbujemy obrócić z powrotem ten cały palnik? '''Peter: '''Em... widzisz tutaj te śruby? Cios Jona je uszkodził, nie obrócimy palnika '''Alice: '''Czyli już po nas? ''Balon Orłów 'Fiona: '''Od jakichś kilku godzin, lecimy nad oceanem i nie minęliśmy dosłownie nic '''Ben: '''Cierpliwości, balon leci powoli! '''Matthew: '''Ale cały lot zajmie ile? Kilka godzin? '''Ben: '''Kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt, może i nawet kilka dni '(PZ)Emily: 'Mordęga... '''Matthew: '''Głodny jestem, zjem coś ''Wyciąga kanapkę ze skrzynki i zaczyna ją jeść ''Nawet się postarali ''Helikopter Chrisa 'Chris: '''Eh... nudy! Ale zaraz, magia montażu! Wytnie się nudne momenty! ''Dzień 2 'Szef: '''Ej, Chris, od rana zapowiadają silne wiatry w regionie! '''Chris: '''No i co z tego? '''Szef: '''Nie boisz się o uczestników? To już nie przelewki! '''Chris: '''Nie... Poradzą sobie ''Balon Orłów 'Ben: '''Na razie jest wszystko dobrze, jesteśmy na pewno na prowadzeniu! ''Wiatr nagle zaczyna kierować balonem w drugą stronę 'Matthew: '''Co jest!? '(PZ)Ben: 'Tego nie przewidziałem '''Fiona: '''Bez paniki ludzie! Żmije i tak poleciały w drugą stronę, i tak mamy przewagę! ''Balon Żmij '''Lillie: Chris mógł przemyśleć ilość kanapek dla naszej drużyny, to dopiero drugi dzień, a trzy piąte zapasów już się skończyło! Ej zaraz, co tu jest? Wyciąga coś zawiniętego w biały papier ''Co to jest? ''Odwija papier ''To burrito! Jest ich tutaj kilkanaście! '''Alice: '''Mam pomysł! ''Rozwala skrzynię ''Niech ktoś weźmie bok tej skrzyni, przekierujesz nim ciepłe powietrze w drugą stronę, a ja mam pomysł na napęd! '''Joshua: '''A... jak chcesz określić kierunek? '''Alice: '''Ma ktoś lunetę? '''Jon: '''Skąd niby mamy mieć lunetę? '''Willow: '''Coś tu leży! ''Wyciąga lunetę z rozwalonej skrzyni ''W skrzyni było drugie dno! '(PZ)Willow: Czyżby karma o mnie zapomniała? '(PZ)Alice: '''Wszystko idzie po mojej myśli! Nawet to trochę dziwne, że Chris zostawił nam lunetę... ''Helikopter Chrisa, retrospekcja sprzed wyzwania '''Anastazja: ''Otwiera skrzynię Żmij, wyciąga z niej wszystko, wkłada lunetę, dorabia drugie dno, chowa wszystko z powrotem i zamyka skrzynię'' Koniec retrospekcji Dahlia: ''Patrzy przez lunetę Widzę jakąś wyspę, ale jesteśmy za daleko by ją zidentyfikować, poczekamy trochę, dopiero wtedy wdrożymy twój plan Alice! '''Alice: '''Spoko! '(PZ)Alice: WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Alice górą! Dzień 3, Balon Orłów 'Emily: '''I jak sytuacja panie kapitanie? '(PZ)Ben: 'Ale to dumnie brzmi! Ziomki ze szkoły pękają z zazdrości! '''Ben: '''Wiatr nas nadal cofa, lecz coraz słabiej, przewidywany czas dotarcia do celu wydłużył się o jakiś dzień '''Emily: '''Spoko '(PZ)Ben: 'Oby nie więcej... ''Balon Żmij 'Dahlia: '''Wiem co to za wyspa! Poznaję po lini brzegowej! Jest dość duża bo to... '''Joshua: '''To... '''Dahlia: '''Nowa Gwinea! Alice pora na realizację planu! '''Alice: '''Dobra, Jon, bierz tą ściankę skrzyni i przekieruj nią gorące powietrze z palnika, tak byśmy lecieli w przeciwnym kierunku! Tom, słuchaj to bardzo ważne, musisz wisieć, po drugiej stronie kosza! '''Tom: '''C-co!? '(PZ)Tom: 'Mojej kuzynce odbiło! '''Alice: '''Zaufaj mi będę cię trzymać! '''Tom: '''Dobra! ''Wychodzi z kosza i zawisa, trzymając się brzegu kosza ''Co teraz!? '''Alice: 'Żryj! Wpycha mu burrito do ust '(PZ)Tom: '''Co wy ludzie macie z napychaniem mnie! Lubię jeść, ale to już przesada! '''Alice: '''3 na początek! Następne dopiero jak fasola w nich przestanie działać! '''Tom: '''O ci chodzi, mówiąc "działać"!? ''Tom pierdzi odrzucając balon do przodu 'Alice: '''O to! ''Wpycha mu do buzi dwa burrito na raz ''Ludzie! Trzymajcie się! Zaraz się zacznie! ''Pierdy Toma zaczynają coraz bardziej odrzucać balon do przodu, dodatkowo Jon, za radą Alice, przekierowywał powietrze z palnika, używając ścianki skrzyni 'Dahlia: '''Powinniśmy wrócić do punktu wyjścia w około 1,5 dnia! Nieźle wykombinowane Alice! '''Alice: '''Dzięki! ''Noc 3, balon Orłów '''Fiona: ''Patrzy w gwiazdy'' Emily: 'Co jest laska? '''Fiona: '''Widzisz te gwiazdy? Wyglądają jak Simon '''Emily: '''Zabujałaś się! '''Fiona: '''C-co!? Nie! '(PZ)Fiona: 'To nie prawda! Bardzo lubię Simona, naprawdę! Ale jak mu o tym powiedzieć jak jest teraz w drugiej drużynie... ''Balon Żmij '''Simon: ''Patrz się w gwiazdy razem z Lillie Myślisz, że Fiona patrzy teraz w gwiazdy? '''Lillie: '''Na pewno, widok jest piękny! '''Jon: '''Ciekawe jak to jest tak za kimś tęsknić... '''Dahlia: '''Jak jedno z nas odpadnie to się przekonasz '(PZ)Jon: Czy Dahlia mi się podoba? No... tak... '(PZ)Dahlia: '''Nigdy nie myślałam, że taki łobóz jak Jon, kiedykolwiek może wzbudzać moją sympatię... a jednak! ''Dzień 4, Wyspa Hursa 'Chris: '''Gdzie oni są? Powinno być ich widać na horyzoncie już! ''Balon Orłów 'Ben: '''Dobra! Lecimy do przodu! Nie da się przyśpieszyć, ale Żmije nie mają szans nas dogonić '''Matthew: '''Em... nie chcę ci niszczyć pięknego światopoglądu, ale Żmije nas doganiają! '''Ben: '''CO!?? ''Balon Żmij 'Dahlia: '''Doganiamy ich! '''Alice: '''Trzeba przygazować! ''Zaczyna wpychać Tomowi kolene burrito do buzi 'Tom: '''Alice! Proszę! Przestań! ''Zaczyna jeszcze mocniej pierdzieć, dzięki czemu balon Żmij przyśpiesza Nagle jedna z lin pęka, przez co kosz balonu nieco się przechyla 'Tom: '''Spadnę! Spadnę i zginę! '''Ben: '''Nie dogonicie nas! Nie dogonicie! Wygramy to! '''Jon: '''Grrr... ''Zaczyna rzucać kawałkami skrzyni w balon przeciwników, jednak żaden nie trafia 'Matthew: '''Ha! Nie dość, że nas nie dogonisz, to nie trafiasz i nie masz czym już rzucać! '''Jon: '''Dajcie mi coś do rzucania! '''Lillie: '''Jestem zmęczona, niech to się już kończy! '''Jon: '>:D '''Emily: '''Co on robi!? '''Fiona: '''Nie ośmieli się! '''Jon: ''Rzuca Lillie w balon Orłów'' Lillie: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ''Kiedy Lillie uderzyła w balon Orłów, rozbujał się o on i uderzył w balon Żmij, oba balony zacząły szybko lecieć w stronę Hursy, jednak spadając przy tym 'Tom: '''Co się dzieje!? ''Puszcza się balonu i wpada do oceanu 'Alice: '''TOM!!! ''Wyskakuje z balonu i wpada do wody, nagle zauważa, że Tom wypłynął na powierzchnie ''Ty żyjesz! '''Tom: '''Tak, ja żyję! '''Alice: '''To dobrze, ciocia by mnie zabiła jakby coś mi się stało! '''Tom: '''A jak dotrzemy na Hursę? '''Alice: '''Na balon na pewno nie wrócimy, ale postarajmy się dopłynąć ''Wyspa Hursa 'Anastazja: '''Chris! Patr! Lecą! '''Szef: '''Chris! Oni się rozbiją o wyspę! ''Balony 'Fiona: '''Nie chcę umierać! '''Ben: '''Ludzie przygotujcie się! Za klkanaście minut uderzymy w Hursę! '''Dahlia: '''Teraz to wiatr chce byśmy trafili na wyspę! ''Mierzy wzrokiem Willow 'Willow: '''To nie było umyślne! '''Peter: '''Zbliżamy się do wyspy! ''Balony rozbijają się na plaży 'Anastazja: '''Peter! ''Pomaga uczestnikom wydostać się z balonów Kilkanaście minut później 'Chris: '''Mamy zwycięzców! Szybujące Orły! '''SO: '''TAAAK! WOOOHOOO! '''Jon: '''Co!? Czemu my przegrywamy!? '''Chris: '''Brakuje wam dwóch uczestników '''Joshua: '''Wieśniaków! Godzinę później, domek Żmij, pokój chłopaków '''Joshua: '''Nie wiedziałem, że to powiem, ale tęskniłem za tym domkiem '''Jon: '''Ej, co to jest w twojej kieszeni? Czy to mój nóż!? '(PZ)Simon: 'Willow, jesteś genialna! '''Joshua: '''Ktoś mi to podrzucił! '''Jon: '''Lina pękła... a może ty ją przeciąłeś!? '''Tom: '''Dowody są przeciwko tobie Joshua! '''Jon: '''Ty też się przymknij! '''Tom: '''O co ci chodzi!? Gdyby nie ja, to byśmy przegrali! '(PZ)Tom: 'Znowu jestem przejedzony! Ała! ''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Witajcie Żmije, dawno was tutaj nie było, hehe '''Jon: '''Daruj sobie Chris i zaczynajmy tą je**ną ceremonię! '''Chris: '''Dobra... Dzisiaj, chciałbym, żeby ta ceremonia była bardziej dramatyczna, więc będę odczytywać, każdy głos! Zaczynajmy! Pierwszy głos na... Joshuę Drugi głos na... Jona Trzeci głos na... Alice! Tego nawet ja się nie spodziewałem '''Alice: '''Ale kto? '(PZ)Tom: 'To moja kuzynka, wiem, ale dzisiaj mnie wkurzyła! Mogłem przez nią zginąć! '''Chris: '''Wracajmy do głosów, bo zostało jeszcze sześć! Czwarty głos na... Jona, Jon ma 2 głosy, a Joshua i Alice po jednym Piąty głos na... Joshuę, Joshua i Jon mają po 2 głosy, a Alice jeden Szósty głos na... Joshuę! Joshua z trzema głosami ma obecnie największe szanse na wylot do domu! Siódmy głos na... Jona! Znowu mamy remis! Alice, wciąż jeden głos Ósmy głos na... Tego się nie spodziewałem, Simon! Ostatni, dziewiąty głos, jeżeli padnie na Lillie, Alice, Simona, lub kogoś bez głosów, mamy remis chyba, że ten głos trafi na konto Jona lub Joshuy, Ostatni głos dzisiaj padł na... . . . . . . . . . . Joshuę! Jon zostajesz! '''Joshua: '''I dobrze! Mam was w dupie! Pozbywacie się najlepszego uczestnika! ''Wchodzi do kuli '''Chris: '''Mam nadzieję, że będzie krzyk '''Joshua: '''Nie będzie! Nie boję się! '''Chris: ''Spycha kulę z Joshuą ze zjeżdżalni '' 'Joshua: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Chris: '''Ahhhh... muzyka dla mych uszu! No cóż, została już tylko trzynastka, to już prawie półmetek! Co stanie się następnym razem? Czy kolejne wyzwanie będzie tak samo odjechane!? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Za domkiem Żmij '''Willow: '''Po co mnie tu przywlokłeś? '''Simon: '''Witaj w sojuszu Willow! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa